degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty Cage (1)
Rusty Cage (1) is the thirteenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 6, 2012. Main Plot The hockey team isn't letting Campbell forget that his past few games haven't gone well, but Campbell feels like he's in the zone. The Ice Hounds are close to winning, but Campbell tries to finish the game on his own and ends up letting the other team win. Maya, Tristan and Tori think that Campbell needs a break from hockey and invite him to karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks, but he has practice and can't miss it. Campbell is Skyping with his mom and tells her that he's homesick and feeling badly about hockey. He can't seem to play well and doesn't know what's wrong with him. Campbell's mom tells him to stay positive and stay away from dairy, which always makes him sick. Campbell gets to practice and overhears the rest of the team making fun of him. Dreading another night on the ice, Campbell drinks an entire jug of milk and makes himself throw up in the change room, ensuring he can get out of practice. Cam tells his team that he has the flu, but heads straight for Little Miss Steaks instead of home. Cam tells Maya that practice was cancelled and Maya is excited to have a singing partner. Cam is terrified, but Maya gets him to open up and the two have a great time. Unfortunately, someone videotapes their performance and the Ice Hounds see it. The coach skated the team hard for a hour and now they are going to make sure Campbell gets the same punishment. The team watch as Campbell practically skates himself to death. When they finally decide he's had enough, Campbell collapses on the ice. Dallas tells Campbell to think clearly next time before he bails on the team, saying they're all he has. Finally alone in the change room, Campbell has another breakdown. He throws his skate across the room, accidentally slicing open his hand in the process. Cam sits in silence, seemingly realizing he enjoys the physical pain the cut has caused. Sub Plot K.C. is practicing for the academic team with Bianca and Connor and tells them that he has to miss practice after school so that he can hang out with his dad. Connor suggests that maybe his dad has changed like K.C.'s mom did after getting out of jail, but K.C. isn't so optimistic. K.C. is having pizza at the mall with his dad and things aren't going as badly as K.C. thought they would. His dad Kevin is determined to get a job and K.C. agrees to help him with his resume. Kevin also commends K.C. for giving up Ty and doing what's right for his son. K.C. tries helping his dad with his resume and the two talk about K.C.'s plans to go to University. He's hoping to head across the country to British Columbia and Kevin promises to take care of Lisa after K.C. leaves. The next day, K.C. gets a text from his mom telling him to rush home right after academic practice. K.C. comes home to find that his dad got a job washing dishes at a family restaurant and K.C. agrees to give his dad a second chance. But this family moment is quickly ruined when K.C.'s parents toast with wine after his mom promised him no drugs or alcohol after jail. Third Plot Fiona wants to hang out at Imogen's place for once, but Imogen is hesitant and would rather them go to Fiona's place. Fiona and Imogen are having movie night and Drew quickly interrupts their romantic evening. Fiona begins yelling at Drew about the apartment being messy. Drew points out that the apartment was messy before he moved in. The next day, Fiona and Imogen come home to find that Drew has cleaned half the apartment. This really highlights just how messy Fiona is at home. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Rusty Cage" by Soundgarden. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kevin Guthrie. |-| Gallery= dallas leave cam alone pls.PNG cam playing hockey woo.PNG cam on da ice.PNG NO CAM NO.PNG noooooooooOooooOO.PNG degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg tumblr_m86so2SWuz1r5uoxco1_500.jpg dg121314-2.jpg dg121314-4.jpg dg121314-5.jpg dg121314-6.jpg 56764567.jpg 534534546.jpg 534546546.jpg 870978787.jpg 3453456546.jpg 4234234356.jpg 4564557567.jpg 5675876846.jpg 6546756756.jpg 6554657567.jpg 6567567567.jpg 34534532234.jpg 34546546456.jpg 35345324435.jpg 53453453221.jpg 78687586586.jpg 546456657567.jpg 453454756878.jpg 5465467657456.jpg 657y65574646.jpg 345456456.jpg 354356456.jpg 435436456.jpg 445757567.jpg 446547567.jpg 3536457657.jpg 4646456456.jpg 53452534325.jpg 56456456456.jpg 253534535345.jpg 9807098798.jpg 456456756456.jpg 567567345345.jpg 645647574633.jpg 756758456465.jpg 873495874395.jpg 3453464567456.jpg 3454645656456.jpg 34534535364674.jpg 35345677576456.jpg 54667654645645.jpg Forever my otp.jpg ohioilk.jpg Hihoik.jpg U9iok.jpg Iojlk,.jpg Iuyhijkl.jpg Uioj.jpg Iouoijk.jpg Yuihkm.jpg Ijilm.jpg Dallas-Luke1.jpg Dallas-Luke2.jpg 002421.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Sean Bell as Kevin Guthrie *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Barbara Radecki as Mrs. Saunders Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Gold"'' by Oh No Not Stereo *''"Nothing To Worry About"'' by Peter Bjorn and John *"I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness; Performed by Maya and Cam at Little Miss Steaks. |-| Links= *Watch Rusty Cage (1) on YouTube *Watch Rusty Cage (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes